


It Didn't Happen

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaykayen: H/D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaykayen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaykayen).



_Potter looked over at him, surrounded by his family. All those kids. And Weaslette clinging to his side the way she had done at school… Then Potter nodded at him. Well, that was unexpected. Draco blinked, then nodded back, before turning to make certain Scorpius was ready…_

Draco woke with a gasp, glancing around for Harry…who was nowhere to be found. It had just been a dream, hadn’t it? The room was the same as he remembered…he wasn’t in his thirties, only twenty-two. But if that was true…had he dreamed the rest of it, and it had just turned into…that?

He stumbled from the bed, making his way down the hall. There had been a party the night before, and he remembered asking Potter to stay after years of slowly coming to terms. But what if he’d dreamed what had followed? He wasn’t sure his heart would stand it…

The light was on in the kitchen, and Draco moved toward it. “Harry?”

Harry looked up from the stove where he was…cooking? “Hey. Hope you don’t mind. I sometimes have trouble sleeping. So I thought I’d make us breakfast.”

The relief that it hadn’t been a dream washed over Draco, and he sagged against the doorframe. “Not…not at all.” He couldn’t help the stupid smile that spread across his face at the sight of Harry wearing Draco's “Kiss me, I’m Slytherin” apron. “What time is it?”

“Sometime after six. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was…going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” There was a slight blush on Harry’s cheek, and Draco moved forward with a smile, his arms going around Harry’s waist.

“You didn’t. And it is a good idea.” He wanted to say he was glad Harry hadn’t left. Or how good it felt to hold him. But for now, this would be enough. Harry was here. And seemed quite content. The rest could come in time.


End file.
